


100 ways to be a good girl

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Memories, Eldritch, Mind Rape, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Horror, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: The thing that is wearing your mother's face knows exactly how you’d never take your coffee.
Relationships: (but not really) - Relationship, Horrorterrors/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	100 ways to be a good girl

The thing that is wearing your mother's face knows exactly how you’d never take your coffee. Four sugars, too much milk, lukewarm, cloying.

It’s important to remember, to accept, that the thing wearing your mother’s face uses real memories sometimes. It thrives on your fears and fantasies, twists and turns them against you, making her into something she would never have been. But it also has access to real things you remember, and that is usually how it sets the scene.

… you were sitting in her lap and you asked for just a sip of her usual ink-dark hangover brew. You must have been three or four, and she could have told you no. She never told you no. She ruined her coffee by filling it with milk and sugar, overflowing past the rim of the cup. She never cared about stains on the tablecloth. You hated the taste but drank it all because you didn’t want to disappoint her. Then she said something about sweet lil’ kids with their lil' sweet tooth, and you felt like a disappointment anyway.

The thing wearing your mother’s face grows in size sometimes, to make you feel like a toddler in comparison to its puppet-body with its writhing edges. It’s a cheap illusion and that helps you hold on to your derision and your focus. It can keep hurting you but it will never understand Lalondes, mothers, or fear. Its assault on your mind will never be final (the ones you love are safe, they’re safe, you’re keeping them all safe).

“Rosie, you haven’t touched your breakfast yet,” says the thing wearing your mother’s face. “Do you need help with that?”

You don’t ever say no to it anymore, and you never stop smiling. The coffee tastes a little off, a little sour, and you don't know or care if that's intentional or yet another one of its limitations. When it touches the back of your neck, you lean into it. When it lifts the coffee to your lips, you open your mouth, wider than a human’s, and you let the darkness flow out.

**Author's Note:**

> Like with most of my Rose fics, the title is from a Skunk Anansie song. Specifically this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t0pQtR_DbQ
> 
> (and Skin's look in this performance is also my favorite Rose look. I assume she'll go for extravagant shoulder designs after she defeats her monster)


End file.
